What A Nightmare
by babylerms
Summary: This is a palex story. So please read and review. The story's better than the summary. I hope. Tell me what you think.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a Palex story and no I don't own Degrassi. Tell me what you think. **

"Oh come on. Don't you ever wonder what would've happened if we never started dating?" Paige asked Alex as they lay in bed trying to fall asleep.

"You mean if you hadn't given me a chance?"

Paige just smiles at Alex.

"No Paige I never think about that. Not since we've been together anyway. When I was dating Jay I felt like I would end up like my mom both of us working minimum wage jobs just barely getting by. I would've been a little luckier because Jay wasn't abusive but it still wouldn't be a very nice life. After I broke up with him I started to think I would just date crappy guy after crappy guy probably from the ravine. I know that's not much of a future. Then we started dating and I knew my future would be with you and it would be great. So now you know my secret. I did think about the future a little bit. I was right though. My life with you has been great."

"I love you so much right now."

"So you tell me now because you've obviously wondered what would've happened if we didn't start dating."

"Well I always thought I would go to Banting and then work in business for a couple of years to make money. Then I would meet a rich guy and we'd get married. Everything would be a perfect Cinderella story."

Alex bursts out laughing and Paige joins in. When they calm down Alex asks Paige, "Did you really think life would be like that?"

"Yes. I thought if I had all that then I would get my happily ever after. That's how all fairy tales are supposed to end."

"That's adorable but not likely. Sorry you got stuck with me."

"I don't have a problem with that. My life with you so far has been better than I could've ever imagined."

"I love you."

"I love you too. I think we should try to sleep now. We have an early morning tomorrow to meet with my parents. We have to tell them we're engaged."

"I can't wait to see their reaction."

"Don't worry. They love you."

"Whatever you say baby."

"Goodnight"

"Night"

The next day

Paige POV

I woke up the next morning to the alarm clock going off. This morning came way too soon. I stretched out my arm expecting to find Alex but was disappointed because there was nothing there. I guess she must've woken up early to get ready. I found it cute that she was nervous about what my parents would think about us getting married. I opened my eyes.

"Alex?"

Then I looked around the room and was immediately confused.

"Paige, get up. You don't want to be late for school." I heard my mother call from downstairs. This doesn't make any sense. I'm in my old room at my parents' house and my mom is telling me I have to go to school. I graduated from college and live with Alex. I mean what the hell is going on? I threw on some clothes and went downstairs to the kitchen. My mom and dad were sitting at the table.

"Can someone tell me what's going on?"

"You're going to be late for school. That's what's going on. Here's your backpack. Have a great day sweetheart." My mom answered.

I didn't know what to do. So I decided to just go school and see what happens. I drove to Degrassi. As I got out of the car I was greeted by Marco.

"Oh my god. I love your brother so much. He told me the plans he made for us this weekend. They're so romantic."

I just glared at him.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Why are we still in school Marco?"

"What do you mean still? We're seniors. It's our last year."

"Whatever I need to talk to Alex."

I started to walk away and heard Marco say something but I didn't know what. At the moment I didn't care. I just wanted to find Alex and make sense of this situation. I walked inside and saw Jay and Alex leaning against the lockers. I walked over to them.

"Hey Alex can I talk to you in private?"

"Um let me think. No"

I was confused. Alex and I dated all of senior year. Why was she acting like this? They started to walk away. As I watched them walk away I saw Jay put his arm around Alex. I expected Alex to pull away but instead she put her arm around his waist. I felt jealous. Alex is mine. I wanted to rip his arm off her and put my arm around her. Just the Marco came up to me. He must've noticed I was upset.

"I told you trying to talk to her wasn't a good idea."

"When did they get back together?"

"About a week ago I think."

"What's today?"

"Thursday"

"No what's the date?"

"The second"

"Of what month?" I practically screamed at him. I was starting to get pissed.

"October Paige are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I'll see you later."

I went into the bathroom. I was far from okay. I didn't understand anything. Alex and I started dating in the second week of September. So why weren't we together now? Plus I wanted to know why I was even here. I should've woken up with Alex and then went to my parents' house to tell them all about Alex and I getting married. Now I'm back in high school. This was all a lot for me to handle. I guess for now I just have to live through it and then I'll wake up and everything will go back to normal. I hope. I left the bathroom and went to my locker. I still remembered the combination. While I was looking around inside I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist. For a moment I thought it was Alex but then I heard him say, "Good morning baby."

I turned around and said, "Morning Spinner"

He tried to kiss me but I turned my head.

"What you don't have a kiss for your boyfriend?"

Great to make things even better Spinner's my boyfriend.

"Sorry hun." I gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Come on I'll walk you to class." He grabbed my hand as we walked.

I thought I better wake up soon because I know this has to be a nightmare.

**Now that you read it please review. You'll make my day.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok here's the second chapter. The more reviews I get the faster I'll update. So please review and tell me what you think.**

I made it through two days of school and nothing made any more sense. Spinner and I had a date tonight and I couldn't say no. I mean what reason would I give him. I could imagine that conversation now. 'Sorry Spin. We can't go out because I'm twenty three years old and engaged to Alex.' I don't think he would believe me. I guess I can live through it for one night.

He took me to a party that some guy who Jay introduced him to was having. I was hoping Alex would be there. I thought maybe we could talk and I could figure out why she hated me. I figured if I couldn't go back to the time when we were together then maybe we could start dating now. Then I wouldn't mind being back in high school.

When we arrived at the party Spinner immediately dragged me over to Jay which was good because Alex was with him but also bad because they were making out.

"Hey Jay thanks for inviting me. This place is great."

Jay stopped kissing Alex. "Yeah no problem dude."

"I'm going to grab a drink." Alex said as she stood up.

I thought this was good. I could go and we could talk alone. "Yeah me too."

Alex left the room and I was about to follow when Jay stopped me.

"Hey Paige wait. I want to thank you."

"For what Jay?"

"For breaking Alex's heart. She was so sad afterwards and crying a whole lot. It didn't take much for her to take me back when she was in that condition. She came running back to me. So thank you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh come on. Don't act stupid. Everybody knows about it. Well actually nobody knows she cried except me and now you and Spinner but they all know you turned her down."

I didn't know what to say to that. I went into the kitchen so I could talk to Alex. I saw her sitting on the counter and looking out the window.

"Hey Alex. Can we talk?"

"We don't have anything to talk about."

"We have to talk about what happened between us." I went to hold her hands but she pulled back and jumped off the counter.

"What the hell are you doing? We both know what happened. I don't feel like going through it again."

"I thought maybe we could give us another chance."

"Another chance? We didn't even have a first chance. You found out how I felt and freaked out. You told me I didn't have a chance with you and that I should just move on with my sad pathetic life. Does all this sound familiar to you? How about when you said that I didn't deserve you and I wasn't good enough for you. You told me I was lucky just to have someone as good as you for my friend and that I ruined that. I thought you would have freaked because I was a girl but I didn't think you would throw all that other shit in my face. Oh yeah and to top it all off you did this in the middle of the hallway so everybody could hear because it wouldn't have been nearly as fun in private. So I think I'm done talking to you now."

She walked out of the kitchen and back to the party. I realized the me in this reality was a really big bitch. I started to cry. I cried because my life with Alex in the real world was over and because my life with Alex in this world didn't have a chance because of me. I was like that for about an hour. Spinner never even came looking for me. When I calmed down I went back to the party. I found Spinner and told him I needed to go home because I wasn't feeling good. He dropped me off and left. After I went for a walk. I was too upset to try and sleep. I went to the park that wasn't too far from my house. I remembered the time in the other world me and Alex came here one day.

_Flashback_

_We were sitting on the bench._

_"I came here a lot as a kid. Hazel and I chased around all the cute boys. Of course they loved it."_

_"I bet."_

_"At night I would be the last one here. I'd pretend I owned the park and everybody had to listen to me. I loved coming here. Did you like the park?"_

_"Yeah I guess. Jay and I used to bully the smaller kids and bigger kids. They would give us food and toys so we would leave them alone. I suppose that's kind of mean but it was fun at the time."_

_"So you were always tough."_

_"You have to be to live where I do. It's how I survive."_

_I snuggled closer to her._

_"You don't have to be tough around me.__ You can just be you."_

_"I know. That's why I love you.__"_

_"What did you say?"__I could feel her body tense up._

_"Nothing"_

_"Oh well I guess if you didn't say anything then I can't say anything back."_

_"What?"_

_I looked into her eyes and said, "I love you too."__She relaxed. We kissed__Then she got up and grabbed my hand. She led me over to the only tree in the park and pulled out a pocket knife._

_"I know this sounds lame but we should do something to mark today."_

_Once I realized what she was going to do I said, "No it's sweet."_

_She started carving into the tree. When she was done I read it. It said palex forever inside a heart. _

_End Flashback_

I walked over to the tree and when I looked of course the heart wasn't there.

"You miss her?"

I turned around and there was a man standing there. He wore a black trench coat and sunglasses. He looked like he belonged in the matrix.

"Who are you?"

"A friend who knows what's going on."

"So does that mean you're going to send me back to the real world?"

"Not yet"

"Why not?"

"Because you're the one who brought up the subject of what your life would've been like if you and Alex hadn't started dating. Now you get to see what your life would've been like if you had listened to everybody when they said you and Alex didn't belong together. I bet you don't like the way you had acted in this world. You were so mean to Alex."

"That wasn't me."

"Like I said if you had listened to everybody like Hazel then that would've been you.

"When do I get to go back?"

"When I feel you're ready but I might never feel that you're ready. Believe me it wouldn't be the first time I changed some one's life and left it that way. So make the most of this life because you might be stuck with it. For now this is your real world. I'll keep in touch."

I watched him walk away until I couldn't see him anymore. I felt numb. What if I never got back? I went home and cried myself to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Next chapter reviewsupdates Then we're all be happy. So tell me what you think.**

The next morning when I went downstairs I saw Dylan was home.

"What're you doing home?"

"Nice to see you too"

"Sorry. It's been a weird couple of days."

"Oh Well I have plans with Marco tonight so I came home. I'm surprised he didn't tell you about it."

"He did. I just forgot."

"Ok what's a matter with you? A week ago you couldn't have been happier because you and Spinner were back together. Now you're acting all weird and you look upset. Am I sensing boyfriend problems?"

"No you're not. Things with Spinner are great. In fact everything is great." I couldn't have told a bigger lie if I tried.

"Alright this must just be a girl thing. So glad I don't have to deal with things like that."

"Real cute. I'll be in my room."

I went back upstairs and lay down on my bed. I had to figure out what was going on. I knew this all had to do with the matrix guy. He said I could go back when he felt I was ready. I have no idea what that means. What do I have to do to prove I'm ready? This doesn't make any sense. Who put this guy in charge of people's lives anyway? I swear next time I see him if he doesn't send me back I'll slap him. Just then my cell went off. I looked at who it was. The screen said Hazel.

"Hello"

"Hey Paige. You want to go to the mall? A lot of stores are having sales."

"I don't know I have homework to do."

"Come on. It's Saturday. Just do the work tomorrow."

"Fine"

"Great meet me at the mall in an hour."

As fun as shopping is today I was not in the mood. I need time to really think about what's going on but I guess I can put it off for one more day. Maybe I just have to live my life normally to get sent back and going to the mall with Hazel is normal. It's worth a shot. Or maybe he wants me to make things right with Alex. He probably wants to see how I would handle the situation if something I did made Alex hate me and how I would make things better. I'll try talking to her again tomorrow at work.

Hazel and I walked around the mall for about an hour and neither of us bought anything. She talked the whole time. I never realized how much she could talk. Maybe because I usually said stuff to but she was talking about school and I had only been back at school for two days. We walked into the theater because we decided shopping was that fun today. We were about to buy tickets when my manager came over to me. She told me I had to work because Alex quit. Hazel saw Jimmy and they decided to see a movie together. I went to the back room and changed into my uniform. I had to find out why Alex quit so I asked Sam the girl I was working with now.

"Hey Sam. Do you know why Alex quit?"

"Yeah she came in and said she found a better job so she didn't need this one anymore."

"Oh"I guess I was going to have to wait until Monday to talk to Alex.

But at least I know what I have to do. My two goals are to live my normal life which means school, work, and spirit squad and my other goal is to make things right with Alex. I'm sure if I do that I will go back to my real life which I miss so much.

On Monday I saw Alex as I was walking to lunch. She was at her locker and I thought this was the perfect time to talk to her.

"Hey I heard you found a better job. That's great. Working at the movie theater is so not fun. But I will miss working with you." She just looked at me and then went back to looking in her locker. That can't be good.

"Is something wrong Alex?"

"Yeah you're talking to me. When I said I was done talking to you I meant for good. As in I never want to talk to you again." She slammed her locker shut and walked away.

I sat down and started crying again. I was never going to get her back in this world. The other me caused too much damage. And if I never get her back here I probably won't go home. This whole situation is very depressing. Just then Spinner came into the hallway.

"Hey Paige I was looking for you. What's the matter?"

I stood up and tried to wipe away the tears.

"Nothing I was just talking to Alex."

"Alex? What is going on between you two? At the party you talked to her and then disappeared and now you're crying after talking to her. I'm going to talk to her and tell her to stay away from you." He turned and started walking towards the cafeteria.

I followed. I really didn't want him to talk to Alex especially since he didn't fully understand what's going on. When we got to the cafeteria he practically ran over to Alex.

"I want you to stay away from Paige."

"Look who's trying to be a big man. Too bad she's the one who keeps talking to me. Maybe you should put her on a leash so she doesn't stray."

"Not like she would stray to you. You're nothing but white trash."

Alex stood up and got right in Spinner's face.

"What did you call me?"

"White trash"

Then Alex punched Spinner right in his face. Too bad at that exact moment Ms. Hatzilakos walked into the room.

"Miss Nunez Mr. Mason my office now"

I watched this whole thing frozen in the same spot. When the three of them left the room I realized what happened and went to the office. I sat outside there for about a half an hour and then Spinner came out.

"What happened?"

"I'm suspended for the rest of the day and I have a week's detention."

"What about Alex?"

"I don't know. She's still in there. She's such a bitch."

"No she's not. You're the one who started it anyway."

"Why are you defending her? I did it because she made you cry."

"She didn't make me cry. I was crying because of something I did. If you had let me explain I would have told you that. Now go home before you get into more trouble."

"I'll call you later."

I waited ten more minutes and finally Alex came out.

"Thanks a lot. Because of your boyfriend I'm suspended for a week. And she said if I do one more thing I'll be expelled."

"I'm sorry. Spinner was just being…."

"Save it. I don't care. I'm done. Stay away from me."

I watched her walk away from me again. I didn't know how I was going to fix this now. I went home. There was no way I could sit through school. I decided to go back to the park and think more and guess who showed up. Matrix guy

"You really know how to make a mess of things." He said.

"I guess I'm just good at it. Though I could fix things if you told me how."

"That wouldn't be fun. You have to figure things out on your own. Besides your life is good. You're just ruining Alex's. I mean she quit her job because working with you was too awkward and then your boyfriend got her suspended."

"I thought she found a better job."

"Right what better job could a high school student get? Didn't it seem weird she magically got a better job after you humiliated her in front of the school? You're lucky she didn't transfer schools. You're so clueless sometimes. She's unemployed now but since she has a week off I'm sure she'll find a new job although I've heard it's hard for high school students to find one. Enough talking for now I must be on my way. I have other people to see."

Then he walked away and disappeared like last time. I think I know what he wants me to do. He wants me to quit my job and let Alex have her job back. Tomorrow I'll talk to my manager about it. I really hope this works.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the reviews. They are greatly appreciated. So please read and review more because it motivates me.**

The next day after school I went to the theater and quit. I told my manager that Alex would take over for me. After that I went to Alex's apartment and when I knocked on her door Jay answered.

"What do you want?"

"To talk to Alex. Now let me in."

"I don't think so. You talking to Alex has caused enough problems."

"I know but I can fix one of them. I quit my job so Alex can have hers back."

"Thanks but no thanks. Alex already has another job. I called a friend of mine this morning and he got Alex the job."

Oh great now I don't have a job or a way to talk to Alex. I'm starting to think things will never work out like I plan them.

"Where is she working?"

"Zanzibar"

I tried to think if I knew what that place was but it didn't sound familiar at all.

"What is she going to be doing there?" I asked but Jay had already gone back inside.

This situation is becoming more disastrous every day. I'm doing the worst job ever of making things right with Alex and now I don't have a job. Plus I'm curious now about what Zanzibar is. I went to Hazel's house. I thought maybe she would know about Zanzibar and we could go check it out together. When I got there I saw Jimmy was also there.

"Hey Paige. What's up?"

"Not much. I was just wondering if you ever heard of a placed called Zanzibar."

"No"

I noticed Jimmy started to smile when he heard the word Zanzibar.

"What are you so happy about?"

"Nothing I know where Zanzibar is. I say we go check it out."

So we did. It looked like a club. The name was lit up in neon lights. I thought maybe Alex was the new bartender. I was so very wrong. As soon as we walked inside there I realized what Zanzibar was. I saw the stages with poles and girls dancing on them. Some men were being led to backrooms by girls. Zanzibar was a strip club. Alex was now a stripper. As if it wasn't bad enough that I knew she was a stripper just then the next girl who was coming out was announced. Her stage name was Lextacy. I saw Alex come out on stage and start to dance. Then she took off the robe she was wearing. All the men cheered and clapped. I couldn't look. I have seen her naked before but up on stage it seemed so degrading. I didn't want all these people looking at her either. I still felt like she was mine. But in this world she was dating Jay and I saw him sitting up front. He didn't have a problem with people looking at her. In fact he was enjoying the show. I spotted Jimmy and Hazel and walked over to them. Hazel was covering Jimmy's eyes with her hand and she looked shocked.

"Let's go."

"Yeah" Hazel agreed.

I stopped going to spirit squad practice and paying attention in my classes. I broke up with Spinner. I couldn't pretend I was interested in dating him anymore. It all seemed so pointless. If I could never make Alex like me in this world me then I would never go back to the world where she loved me but I couldn't stop trying. I thought maybe when she comes back to school I could talk to her about quitting her job at Zanzibar and I could help her get a new one. I figure I have a better chance of talking to her about work because I know there's no way she likes her job now. I know more about Alex than she thinks I do and I can tell that if she keeps this job it will ruin her on the inside. She'll think she can't do any better than that job and will be stuck there for life never reaching her full potential. I've seen how hard she can work in school and I need to convince her to try harder and find a better job. But unfortunately she never came back to school. I was so excited the day she was supposed to comeback but she was absent. Then a week went by and then another one. People started saying she dropped out and the teachers stopped calling her name when taking attendance. I went to her apartment one day after school and her mom told she moved out and lived with Jay now. She didn't know where Jay lived though. I thought maybe Spinner might know were Jay lived but he refused to talk to me after I broke up with him. So now I'm sitting in my room trying to figure out how to find out where Jay lives. I go for a walk to the park. Maybe I'll see the matrix guy. Though I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing. All he seems to do is take all the mistakes I've made and rub them in my face.

"Thinking about me," He said as he walked beside me.

"No I'm thinking about how to make Alex like me like I have been since the first time you talked to me."

"I'll give you a hint about all this because you are so pathetic on your own. Stop thinking about Alex so much. Start worrying about yourself. Because if you haven't noticed your really messing her life up. This whole trying to help thing isn't working at all. Unless you want your life to get worse I would do better in school and focus on all your stuff. You keep asking me for help and there it is. Now I must be on my way."

Just like always I watched him walk away. Do better in school. That's his tip. That's something your parents tell you. I don't see how it will help me that much. He's probably just saying that so I will stop trying to get Alex to like me and I'll be stuck here longer. I bet that's what he wants. He enjoys seeing me suffer. He wants to see me fail. Well I'm not going to fail because of lack of effort. I'm smarter than him anyway. I can do better in school and find out where Alex is living and then I will talk to her and make things better. Take that matrix guy. I can do both. Someone should have told him not to mess with Paige Michalchuk. Maybe that's what I'm really supposed to do. Keep trying to get Alex back. Maybe it doesn't even matter if I do. I just have to show him that no matter what happens I will always want to be with Alex and will never stop trying to be with her.

Another week went by. Finally I decided to try and get the address from Spinner. He's had a week to deal with our breakup. He should be fine. At least I hope. I went to the Dot to see him.

"Hey Spin could you do me a huge favor?"

"I'm not your boyfriend. I don't have to but I will because you'll always be my friend."

"Thank you so much. Could you tell me where Jay lives?"

He gave me the address and now I'm standing outside their door. I knocked and no one answered. I knocked again louder still no one answers. I try opening the door and it opens. I see that the apartment is empty. Nobody lives here anymore. I ask the landlord about it and he tells me they moved out yesterday but he doesn't know where they are. So now I've decided to go to Zanzibar and try and figure some things out. When I get there I ask one of the waitresses if Alex Nunez is working today. She told me Alex doesn't work there anymore. For a moment I'm happy that Alex is no longer a stripper. Then I ask her if she knows where she is working now. She tells me at a different strip club. She tells me the owner of this one owns a whole bunch all over Canada and Alex needed to be transferred because she was moving but this girl doesn't know where she moved. Nobody does. Now I have no idea what I'm supposed to do next.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok next chapter hope you like it. And remember to review after you read because it will make me happy.**

So I decided what to do next. I listened to the Matrix guy. I focused on my school work. I kept asking around to see if anybody knew where Jay and Alex went but nobody did. After a week of asking around I received another visit from the Matrix guy. He told me to stop looking and to pretend Alex and I never dated or were even friends. He told me to live my life as if the other world never existed and Alex never existed. So I did because I didn't know what else to do. Before I tried to figure things out on my own but that just made things worse so now I listened to what he told me. I listened to him because I thought maybe if I did he would send me back to the real world. Although I must admit part of me gave up on ever getting back to my life with Alex so I tried to make the most of this life without Alex.

I did well in school and was accepted to Banting. I decided to try going to Banting again since I still had the knowledge of a twenty three year old who already went to college. So I thought maybe this time I would do well there. I was right. I was at the top of almost all my classes. It didn't seem that hard this time. I made a couple of good friends and even went on some dates. I had like two boyfriends but they couldn't compare to Alex so it didn't work out. After graduating I got a job in Kingston and moved there. My life was pretty much all about work. I only went out with friends a few times. Work helped me keep my mind off of Alex and the other world. I didn't get any more visits from the Matrix guy.

Now I'm twenty four years old and it's almost Christmas so I went back home to see the family. I took a walk to The Dot and guess who I ran into.

"Spinner! It's so good to see you. It's been forever." I say and give him a hug.

"Yeah it's good to see you too."

We sit down and order coffees.

"So how's life after Banting?"

"It's alright. I have a good job in Kingston. What about you?"

"I'm a cop and I really enjoy it. Darcy and I got married last year and she's a guidance counselor at Degrassi."

"That's so great Hun."

"What about you? Did you meet prince charming?"

"No. I'm doing alright being single and focusing on my career."

"That's good."

"So did you keep in touch with anybody from high school besides Darcy? Maybe Jay. I know you guys were good friends."

"Not really. Although I did get a call from him about a week ago."

"How are he and Alex doing?"

"Not so great. Alex was diagnosed with cancer last year. She had a brain tumor. She passed a month ago. Jay seems really depressed."

"What? That can't be."

"I know it's hard to believe. She was so young."

Spinner got a call. After he hung up he said he had to go. Darcy needed him for something.

I couldn't believe it. Alex was gone. Really gone and now there was absolutely no way I would ever see her again. I went to the park and cried. I couldn't stop. I couldn't believe she was gone forever.

"Hey how's it going?"

Great he's back.

"How do you think its going? It's going horrible. It has been for the last six years."

"I know it can be hard losing a loved one even if you haven't seen each other for a long time. When they're alive there's that possibility you'll run into them but now you know you never will."

"Thanks you always make me feel so much better." I said sarcastically.

"At least you took my advice. You have a great job and you made some good friends in college. You've even had a couple of boyfriends. That's all I wanted to know that you could function on your own without Alex because things don't always turn out like you expect them. Alex may not always be there for you. You know I've grown quite fond of you. I really hope things work out. Now it's time for you to go back home."

He came over to me and grabbed both of my hands. He told me to close my eyes so I did. It felt like I was falling for a few minutes and then it stopped. I opened my eyes and I was back in Alex and my apartment. I was lying in bed and I heard movement in the bathroom. I got up to see what was happening. I opened the door and there was Alex looking in the medicine cabinet. I felt beyond happy. I went over to her and hugged her.

"Oh I missed you so much."

"Um I missed you too. I guess. Although we were only apart while we were sleeping."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Don't ever leave me."

"I'll try not to. Sorry did I wake you when I got up. I have a headache and was just getting some aspirin."

I remember her getting a lot of headaches in the past couple of months.

"You seem to get a lot of headaches."

"I'm just nervous that's all. It's a nervous headache."

I thought about what Spinner said in the other world '_She had a brain tumor'_ but that doesn't mean anything. Completely unrelated but then I remembered what the Matrix guy said _'That's all I wanted to know that you could function on your own without Alex because things don't alway__s turn out like you expect them'_ and I started to get really nervous.

"Is anything else wrong?"

"Well I've been feeling dizzy the past couple of days and yesterday at work I kind of fainted but it was nothing."

"Yes it is. We're going to the doctors."

"What about your parents?"

"They can wait. I'm making an appointment."

So now we're sitting in the doctor's office. Alex went for a CAT scan and some other tests and now we're waiting for the results. I'm holding her hand. I really missed holding her hand but these circumstances suck. The doctor walks into the room.

"There is a small tumor on the brain. This is very early so there is a very good chance that with treatment everything will be just fine. I'll let you guys have some time."

He walked out of the room. Alex started to cry. I held her and had to bite back my tears so I could be strong for her.

I keep whispering to her. "It's okay. It'll all be okay."

This is what the Matrix guy was getting me ready for. My life if Alex doesn't make it and how I would handle things on my own. That's why I had to do a couple of years after college so he would see if I could support myself and still function without her. He said she may not always be there but he didn't say she definitely wouldn't always be there. Things won't be easy but I hope they work out. Alex will be okay. I won't lose her. I can't lose her again.


End file.
